The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sunhore.
The new Petunia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Petunia×hybrida cultivar Revolution Marrose, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,904. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventors in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in April, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.